The Peppermint Butler's True Colors
by ParagonFlynn
Summary: Who is the Peppermint Butler? Just what is so strange and peculiar about him that made almost everyone so curious about his past? Well, stay a while and listen... I shall recall you about the events of one particular day in the Butler's life. One very important day that will tease you with some of the pieces of his past. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye...


**As some of you may or may not already know, Peppermint Butler's mysterious occult past have been confirmed to be explored in a future episode. So while we wait with bated breath, I decided to take the liberty to write a little one-shot short story about everyone's favorite butler. I had to fill in the blanks in Peppermint Butler's past by writing up a bunch of pretty random stuff. But it's mostly about Peppermint Butler being a badass. Anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**The Peppermint Butler's true colors  
**

"Good morning, Peppermint Butler!"

A little white cinnamon roll filled with bright red jelly called out happily to the sight of Peppermint Butler as he waved cheerfully at the peppermint man. "Why, a very good morning to you too, Rollie!" The very well-dressed peppermint candy replied in a soft and polite manner as he passed his fellow castle staff, Rollie. He nodded in a polite greeting manner to Rollie before he continued to stroll on through the orange and pink candy hallways of the Candy Castle. Ah... It's such a beautiful day today... The sun is shining and the birds are chirping peacefully. It looks like it could be another perfect day... "Peppermint Butler!" A familiar voice suddenly called out for him... The Peppermint Butler immediately stopped and realized that he was passing through the Princess' Royal Bedchambers. He quickly dusted his traditional butler suit jacket and clapped his red gloved hands before he gently pushed open the candy doors to Her Majesty's bedroom.

He slightly creaked the door open and peered inside to see a big and clean room with pink walls. A young woman in a pink hooded sweatshirt, the very one and only Princess Bubblegum, was sitting on the edge of her large and incredibly soft bed at the end of the room. She appears to be reading some sort of book or magazine... "You called, my Princess?" The Peppermint Butler's soft and gentle voice called out to the Princess. She turned her head towards him and smiled sweetly, "Ah, Peppermint Butler! Could you be a dear and fetch me a pot of tea and some treats, please?" The loyal butler nodded and said, "Of course-" The pink bedsheets of her bed was suddenly thrown up, revealing a small green box. It was just B-MO, thankfully... B-MO roared loudly, making some kind of animal noise, before he immediately clutched onto his 'stomach'. "I'm hungry too, Princess..." He muttered in a 'weak' tone. The Princess chuckled at the sight of B-MO before she finally said, "Could you also get my friend here some treats too, Peppermint Butler?" The Peppermint Butler bowed at the Princess before saying in a dutiful way, "Of course, my Princess." He quickly closed the candy door and immediately head straight towards the Royal Kitchen, leaving the two friends alone together...

The Peppermint Butler arrived at the Royal Kitchen and was greeted with the sight of a large kitchen filled with all kinds of cooking utensils and counters. The Jellybean Chefs were already darting to and fro in the kitchen, rushing to cook the lunch for the entire castle staff. "Hey, Peppermint Butler! Are you coming to cook with us again?" A purple jellybean wearing a chef's hat slowly approached the, rather small in comparison, Peppermint Butler. The Peppermint Butler smiled softly and shook his head before he replied, "No... Not today, Beantrice. I'm just here to prepare the Princess' tea and treats." He was about to do just that too, if not for Beantrice whom quickly stopped him on his track. "Why don't I make it for you, Peppermint Butler? It's the least I can do after you filled in for me last night." "Make it for two, please. The Princess has guests." The Peppermint Butler smiled politely as Beantrice rushed to prepare the Princess' tea and treats. The Butler promptly whistled to himself a very cheerful and carefree tune as he waited for Beantrice to finish doing her cooking thing. He finished his tune and sighed softly before he stared at the cotton candy ground below him.

"Ocrious..." "Huh?" The Peppermint Butler quickly looked up and saw Beantrice handing him a silver tray. A teapot full of hot tea, two glass china and a plate filled with candy cupcakes, rests neatly on the silver tray. "I said... Here you go, Peppermint Butler." Beantrice exclaimed, raising her eyebrows in confusion at the Butler's strange response. "Oh... Why, thank you..." The Peppermint Butler said politely and took the silver tray as his cheery disposition seemingly returned. He carefully carried the silver tray on the palm of his left hand and quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Beantrice was just standing there, scratching her smooth jellybean head as she wondered about Peppermint Butler quick change of behavior. "Always a strange one..." She thought... "Beantrice! I'm gonna need some help over here!" A distant voice called out for the purple Jellybean Chef to which she immediately rushed to help in response. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She quickly forgot all about the very curious Peppermint Butler. It was nothing, she said to herself, it's nothing at all... The Peppermint Butler was cheerfully whistling himself as he strolled through the candy hallways, careful not to drop the silver tray from his left hand. He joyfully made a right turn into a deserted hallway and it was then, everything escalated quickly... As he was in the middle of the hallway, he suddenly felt a cold touch at his shoulder. The Butler immediately stopped whistling as he paused in the middle of the hallway. The sounds of birds chirping quickly drained away as the whole world seemed darker. The Peppermint Butler turned around to see the shadows were darting to and fro in the walls of the hallway. Shadows of what, exactly? It was a bright morning, after all... The shadows seemed like they were actually dancing as they slowly surrounded the Butler. "Oh, bother..." The Peppermint Butler sighed softly as he clenched his right hand into a fist. The shadows immediately pounced onto the Peppermint Butler and swallowed him into oblivion...

"Ocrious!"

The Butler slowly opened his eyes to see himself standing on top of a jagged column, surrounded by complete and utter darkness. "Ocrious!" Blood red flames suddenly erupted everywhere as it revealed an enormous room with jagged walls splattered with what seems to be blood and meat. It appeared that the walls were literally made out of living and pulsating flesh. Well, that's not exactly a suitable home decoration... The Butler was surprisingly calm even with the gruesome sight right before him. Three cobbled columns suddenly emerged from the depths of the fire below him, carrying three hooded figures. As the columns were slowly being raised, it was revealed the three figures were wearing draping red robes with a very strange symbol on the hoods. The symbol was a golden colored hexagon and an eyeball in the shape of a triangle, complimented with a creepy red iris, inside the golden hexagon... "Ocrious! You will finally pay for your betrayal!" The hooded figure on the left cried out, his raspy voice full of anger and vengeance. "You will tell us where you hid what you stolen from us or we'll rip it off from your cracked carcass!" Another one from the right cried out as sharp claws emerged from the hooded figure's robed hands.

"This is your final chance, Ocrious! Tell us where you hid the Eternal Essence or we will kill you!" The middle hooded figure and who is presumed to be the leader of the three, threatened the Butler as he readied himself. The Peppermint Butler bravely stared all of them down as he exclaimed coldly, "No..." The middle hooded figure clenched his fists out of pure anger before he raised his hands upwards and yelled, "Apius Hilangun!" All of the searing flames surrounding below them immediately extinguished, revealing the jagged and very spiky floors below them. "As you can clearly feel it, Ocrious! We are much more stronger than last time!" The clawed hooded figure exclaimed boastfully before he chuckled heartily. "I'm not impressed... How do you expect to kill someone when he is close to Death itself... The Lord of Evil will certainly laugh at your pitiful attempt..." The Peppermint Butler said in a calm but cold tone, making the clawed one even angrier than he was before. The Butler gently placed the silver tray on the floor of the jagged column and muttered, "11 minutes..." "...What?" The clawed hooded figure exclaimed in confusion.

"11 minutes before the tea starts getting cold..." The clawed hooded figure gritted his teeth in unbearable anger before he yelled loudly."I will tear you to pieces! I will rip you apart! I WILL KILL YOU!" "We shall see, old friend..." The clawed one had enough of all the insults and the warnings as he readied himself to pounce. He then started barking and howling loudly as the hooded robes was slowly being torn apart from his increasingly growing size. The robes he was wearing was finally torn to pieces revealing a giant beast of a wolfman. But in closer inspection, the wolfman was partially skinless for some reason as parts of his furry body was non-existent, revealing the muscles and bones inside him. "Ah, I see you can finally control your lycanthropy now..." The Peppermint Butler exclaimed, sounding slightly surprised. The wolfman gritted his meat tearing teeth in anger as he glanced at the leader of the three hooded figures. "Do not fail me... Prove me you are correct of your claims..." The leader exclaimed in a deep and raspy voice. The beast nodded in an understanding manner before he immediately reared back his body and quickly pounced from his cobbled column directly onto the Butler's jagged column. The other two hooded figures just stood there in silence as they observed their lycanthrope brother easily escalate the jagged column like it was nothing. The Peppermint Butler remained strangely calm as he witnessed the wolfman was getting closer and closer to him.

When the wolfman finally reached the top of the column, he snapped at the Butler, revealing the rows and rows of razor sharp teeth in his mouth and his yellow demonic eyes. He quickly swung his big meaty arm at the Butler but he was immediately very surprised indeed to see that the Butler simply intercepted his swinging arm and kicked his shoulder and entire arm away. Before the wolfman could do anything else, the Butler quickly stomped onto his head, ruining the wolfman's clutch on the jagged column and sending him tumbling back down to the spiky ground below them, carrying the Butler along for the ride whom was calmly standing on the wolfman's head the entire time. They both continued to fall from the jagged column, the Butler still managing to keep his cool through it all, before he gently landed on the spiky ground below them with the wolfman's head conveniently cushioning the fall from him. He then casually stepped off the wolfman's head and dusted off his traditional butler suit before slowly turning around and promptly gave the wolfman another much deserved powerful kick right to the head. "Wulfgard, you will not lose this battle easily!" The leader of the hooded figures cried out angrily. The wolfman known as Wulfgard, even though he was still pretty dazed and sore in the head, quickly jumped back to his feet and started swinging his meaty arms to the Butler, trying to claw him and tear to pieces. But the Butler fluidly managed to dodge all strikes from Wulfgard, who grew more and more aggravated with every missed attack. He kept missing the Butler and destroying all of the nearby stone spikes instead. "How were you able to still be so powerful, Ocrious? We had thought that you were already weak after all this time. I mean... How could you have been subdued by that inferior Stag?" Wulfgard cried out in confusion as he struggled to even lay a hit on the agile Butler. "There were some witnesses... I had no choice but to give myself up." He answered before he saw a chance and quickly uppercut Wulfgard right into his stomach. The wolfman immediately dropped to his knees as he clutched onto his stomach in pain. "You were always the weakest of us all, Wulfgard..." The Butler whispered to the disabled wolfman before he promptly sucker punched the beast right into his head, knocking him out entirely.

"Was that all? I really have better things to do..."

The Peppermint Butler exclaimed sarcastically as he turned his gaze towards the two remaining hooded figures. The leader slowly glanced at the other one to which he immediately nodded, seemingly understanding what he means, before he promptly leapt from his cobbled column and landing softly on top of one of the spikes in front of the Peppermint Butler. "It's good to see you again, Ocrious..." The hooded figure said in a soulless voice as he maintain his balance on the top of the spike. "As do you, Ardeshir..." The Peppermint Butler stifled a friendly smile at the hooded figure. "Was it true about the Stag, by the way? You would willingly risk your precious Princess life from the Stag?" The hooded figure inquired. "She was never in any danger to begin with. But if the Stag even tries to harm her, he would never see me coming..." The Butler explained as he shrugged and dusted off his red gloves. The hooded figure chuckled as he slowly shook his head, "Well, she's very lucky to have you then..." The body of the wolfman, Wulfgard, was slowly being levitated off the ground by the leader of the hooded figures and gently placed him back on top of his cobbled column. "He claims he could defeat you on his own." Ardeshir commented as he stole a glance at his passed out brother on the column. "Well, he's an inexperienced pup. And a pup will always be a pup." The Peppermint Butler stated mockingly. "I think you yourself is a contradiction to that statement, Ocrious." The hooded figure said as he pointed directly at the Butler, revealing a charred hand from the robe. "Well, are you ready, Ocrious?"

"As ready as I'll ever be... The 11 minutes are still counting down, so let's hurry it up a bit..." The hooded figure chuckled at the Butler's comment as he flipped open his hood, revealing a charred and skinless head with empty eye sockets. He open his hooded robes and simply tossed it away, revealing a charred and skinless human's carcass with a gaping maw where the chest used to be. There were arrows, scimitars, swords, daggers and all kinds of different worn out blades jutting out right through his entire charred body. "Normally I'll give you one of my blades, my friend... But I think you won't be needing it this time, Ocrious..." Ardeshir exclaimed as he placed his hand on the chipped broadsword jutting out of his left shoulder and gently pulled it out. A wry smile crossed the Butler's face as he clenched his red gloved fists tightly, readying himself for the eventual duel. Ardeshir quickly pulled out a rusted scimitar from his right forearm and promptly tighten his grip on both of his weapons. "Shall we, old friend?" Ardeshir's charred head smiled softly before he seemingly disappeared right in thin air. The Butler raised his fists into a defensive position as his eyes quickly surveyed the stone spikes surrounding him. His eyes quickly lit up and immediately dived forward, just in time to narrowly dodge Ardeshir's slashing swords that literally came out of nowhere. Somehow, Ardeshir was standing behind where the Butler once stood and in a blink of an eye, he seemingly disappeared in thin air yet again. "You're getting slow, Ocrious..." His voice echoed throughout the enormous and very spiky room, mocking the Butler.

The Butler kept diving to and fro as the undead warrior magically appeared behind him and attempt to cut the Butler to pieces. They seemed like they were actually dancing as the Butler was dodging all of the undead warrior's strikes. Eventually, the Peppermint Butler was cornered as he pressed his back to the jagged column he was standing on previously. His eyes quickly darted to and fro, trying to pinpoint the undead warrior's location. It was like time slowed down as he suddenly saw the undead warrior was charging directly towards him, his blades ready to cut through anything. The Butler quickly circled around the jagged column and climbed up, narrowly missing the blades below him, which was cutting right through the jagged column like it was butter. The jagged column was slowly teetering over the side and was tumbling down towards the spiky ground. The Peppermint Butler, still clutching onto the side of the teetering column, quickly looked up and with a shocked expression on his face for the first time in this crazy place, saw the silver tray of tea and treats were falling from the edge of the column. "Oh, dear..." The Butler exclaimed as he quickly scaled up the falling jagged column. He immediately kick his legs on the column as hard as he could and send him flying backwards into the air. With precision, the Butler quickly intercepted the silver tray on the air and gathered the falling teapot and plate of cupcakes. He gently landed on the ground below him and quickly checked on the silver tray's contents. The tea is still warm and good and the cupcakes were unaffected by the good. But wait... The Butler's eyes lit up as he saw the glass cups were all but gone.

"You missed this!" Ardeshir's hollowed voice echoed throughout the room as two glass cups were suddenly flying towards the Butler in an alarming speed. The Butler balanced the silver tray on his left hand and used his free hand to smoothly catch both of the two flying glass cups and put them gently on the silver tray. "Your priorities are humorous..." Ardeshir suddenly appeared right in front of the Butler and immediately started attacking him with the undead warrior's rusted blades. The Butler narrowly dodged all of the swinging blades as he carefully balanced the silver tray on his left hand, trying not to let it get damaged or fall to the ground. "I admire your tenacity..." The undead warrior praised the Butler as he tries to land a blow on the Butler. The Butler responded by simply tossing the silver tray upwards into the air, freeing both of his hands, before he fluidly dodged another attack from the undead warrior and promptly grabbed onto his charred arms. Ardeshir was stunned as he saw the Butler immediately leapt up and roundhouse kicked the undead warrior's charred head, sending him flying backwards. The Peppermint Butler quickly looked up and outstretched both of his arms, gently catching the silver tray and all of its contents. He promptly backed away and rested the silver tray neatly on the ground before he looked forward to see the undead warrior was fast approaching him. The butler bravely dashed forward to meet his opponent, witnessing the undead warrior immediately disappearing in thin air again. "You know... One thing about you, Ardeshir, is that you are always..." The Butler exclaimed nonchalantly as his eyes darted to and fro, surveying the area around him.

He quickly turned around and punched directly forward, the undead warrior suddenly materialized where his fist landed. Right into the gaping maw of his chest... "Predictable..." The Butler muttered as he moved his arm around inside the chest of the undead warrior. The undead warrior remained stunned and shocked as the Butler slowly pulled out a golden pendant in the shape of a heart from Ardeshir's maw of a chest. "I got your heart..." The Butler smiled wryly as he dangled the golden pendant right in front of the undead warrior. He opened the latch of the pendant, revealing the picture of two strangely normal human girls with bright red hair, smiling broadly and happily. Ardeshir immediately dropped both of his weapons onto the ground as soon as he saw the pictures. The Butler then gently placed the pendant on the undead warrior's skinless hand whom promptly lifted it close to his eyes, or where the eyes used to be... A soft smile crossed the undead warrior's charred face as he kept staring at the two pictures, reliving past memories of his life... "It looks like you got me again, Ocrious..." He suddenly chuckled softly before he glanced at the Butler standing in front of him, "I admit my defeat..."

"WHAT?!"

The leader bellowed angrily, his voice echoed throughout the fleshy room. He immediately clenched his fist in anger and raised it upwards to the air. A burst of flames suddenly erupted out of nowhere, engulfing the passed out wolfman and the undead warrior. As the flames were quickly overtaking the Ardeshir's entire body, he outstretched his free hand at the Butler and gently shook his red gloved hand as the undead warrior smiled softly, "Be seeing you real soon, old friend..." Still clutching tightly onto the golden pendant, he then slowly turned his head upwards and stared at the ceiling as the fires finally engulfed him. And just like that, both of the wolfman and the undead warrior seemingly burned into nothingness.

The leader promptly leapt from his column and landed onto the ground with a large thud, sending out a shockwave that threw the Butler off his feet and send him flying backwards. The Butler managed to recover mid-air and softly landed on the fleshy wall with a squishy thud. He quickly looked forward and saw the silver tray and its contents were also flying directly towards him. Instinctively, he leapt from the wall and quickly grabbed the silver tray, glass teapot, glass cups, and the plate of candy cupcakes from the air before he softly landed back on the ground. He breathe a sigh of relief as the silver tray and the tea and treats were seemingly alright. "Ocrious!" As the leader was stomping his way towards the Butler, he impatiently tore apart his robes and revealed a- oh my... That's kind of creepy... It revealed a large humanoid goat with giant demonic horns and sharp fangs for a mouth. The goat had two blood red eyes, which kept his ferocious gaze entirely on the Butler.

"Why did you betray us? Whatever happened to our sacred brotherhood? Whatever happened to our Grand Plans?" The goat's deafening and booming noise echoed throughout the flesh room as his body is seemingly growing bigger and bigger. "You stopped becoming my brothers when you decided to steal the Eternal Essence." The Butler calmly exclaimed as he placed the silver tray on the ground, behind the shelter of a nearby sturdy stone spike. "The Essence was the key to our Plans! Don't you understand that?" The humanoid goat bellowed angrily as he clenched his now enormous fists tightly. "We were fine without it! We never had needed the Essence in the first place!" The Butler shouted as he slowly walked forward to meet his enemy. "That is not for you to judge, Ocrious! That decision lies solely on the Great Father!" The goat pointed accusingly at the Butler. "The Great Father is old and blind if he keeps sending his idiotic minions to fight me!" "How dare you speak the blasphemy of the Great Father?" The humanoid goat finally lost his patience as a third blood-curdling eye suddenly slid open between his demonic horns. "You will suffer greatly now!" The third eye of the goat immediately shot a red beam directly towards the Butler, disintegrating all of the stone spikes between them both. The Butler immediately ran sideways, hoping to direct the beam from hitting the spike that's sheltering the precious silver tray. "What I will do to you will be lacking in comparison to what the Great Father will do!" The goat exclaimed furiously as he charged at the Butler, his third eye still shooting the disintegrating beam.

The Peppermint Butler kept circling around the enormous room, trying to find an opening from the demon goat as he evades the dangerous beam. But as the demon goat got closer to the Butler, he stopped firing his destructive beam and leapt high into the air with his powerful goat legs. The Butler was seemingly shocked to see a giant silhouette of a humanoid demon goat suddenly coming straight towards him from the air. He immediately dived forward, narrowly avoiding the goat demon's bone-crushing slam on the stone ground. The Butler quickly made his way towards the cobbled columns of the crazy cultists in the middle of the huge room. "Why are you running like a cockroach? Why don't you just use the power of the Essence you stole from us?" The demon goat brayed ferociously as he charged forward, trying to catch up with the fleeing Butler. "You're not worthy enough to even taste its power!" The Butler replied as he neared the three columns. When the Butler finally reached the middle cobbled column, he quickly leapt onto the column and scaled it to the very top as the demon goat was fast approaching him. As the Butler stood on top of the column, he could see the goat was lowering his head and demon horns as he was charging directly at the middle column. "Do you think mere stone could stop me?" The goat proudly roared as his demon horns easily crushed into all three of the cobbled stone columns.

As the column was quickly tumbling down below, the Butler immediately leapt onto the giant goat's head and landed right between the demonic horns. "I'm not trying to slow you down, you fool." The Butler quickly pulled out a golden dagger with a green crystal inscribed on the hilt from his traditional butler suit and held it in front of the third eye of the goat demon. "Where did you obtain that?" The goat was incredibly shocked to see the strange dagger. "You mean the Sanctifier Dagger? The only weapon that can kill you and the others? Ardeshir and I had been saving it together, just in case..." The Butler smiled wryly as he stabbed the golden dagger firmly onto the third eye of the goat demon, causing him to screech loudly out of sheer and excruciating pain. Flashes of the past echoed through the demon goat's head as he recalled how the undead warrior quickly volunteered to join in the fight with the Butler and how he gently shook the Butler's hand. He cursed his ignorance but in the end, there was nothing he could do now as he could feel the golden dagger's power quickly destroying him from the inside. A blinding flash of white light suddenly erupted in the middle of the room... I couldn't see what was really happening but after a short while, there was nothing... Only silence remains...

The Butler gently landed onto the ground below him as the goat's giant body fell lifelessly to the ground behind him. The enormous fleshy room surrounding the Butler started crumbling away into nothingness as giant cracks tore across the entire room. He simply shrugged it off and gently pocketed the golden dagger as he slowly made his way back towards the spike from before. The Butler was incredibly relieved to see the silver tray of tea and treats were firmly intact and unaffected. He dusted off his traditional butler seat before he gently picked up the silver tray and proceeded to balance it on the palm of his left hand. "You will pay for this..." The Butler gasped and quickly turned around to see the demon goat's giant body right behind him. "Not bad..." The Butler muttered as he was amazed that the goat was still alive after all that's happened.

"Tell me, please... Why her? Why do you so loyally serve that inferior Princess instead of your own brothers?" The goat weakly whispered before he suddenly coughed up blood, a gaping and bleeding wound remained at where the third eye was once was. "Her fate... Her fate concerns me. Yours, Azanchanzel, and the others, I do not care at all..." The Butler coldly answered as he stood calmly in front of the demon goat's giant head. "Hmph... Whatever your true reason maybe, know this... We will not stop. We will not falter in our efforts..." The demon goat struggled to even utter the words he's trying to say. "There are others, stronger and much more powerful than me... They will come for you, it could be the next day or maybe the next month or even the next century... They will find you and they will ki-" The Butler immediately punched the goat's head, silencing the demon goat entirely. "Then I'll be waiting for them..." The Butler muttered confidently as the whole room was already crumbling into its final pieces. When the floor below the Butler finally tore away, it seemed like he was standing in nothingness... Surrounded by complete and total darkness...

"Hey, Peppermint Butler! What are you doing?"

A familiar voice called out to the Butler. He slowly opened his eyes to see a little white cinnamon roll smiling at him, it was Rollie... He quickly realized he was standing still in the middle of the candy hall from before, still holding onto the silver tray on his left hand. "I... Uh... I'm sorry but I have to go now! The Princess needs me." The Butler exclaimed urgently as he quickly left the confused cinnamon roll behind him. As he finally made his way to the Princess' Royal Bedchambers, he immediately knocked onto the door furiously. "Come in." The Princess' soft and gentle voice could be heard from the other side. The Peppermint Butler almost slammed the door open as he entered the Bedchambers. The Princess, whom was lying on her bed and still reading her book or magazine, was pleasantly surprised to see her loyal Butler rushing into the room. "There you are, Peppermint Butler! I was beginning to think you forgot all about me." She said teasingly at the nervous Butler.

"Forgive me, my Princess! I was suddenly caught up with other unexpected matters." The Butler explained himself as he gently placed the silver tray at the foot of her bed and quickly poured the tea into the glass cups. "B-MO! Snacks are here!" She called out to her friend. The little green machine suddenly burst out excitedly from the bathroom at the side of the room. "It's about time! I was almost dying from hunger." B-MO exclaimed before he clutched onto his 'stomach' and made painful grunting noises. "I ask for your forgiveness, Master B-MO." The Butler bowed down in an apologetic manner to the little green machine. "Um... Peppermint Butler?" "Yes, my Princess?" He turned his head and was shocked to see the disgusted face of the Princess. "The tea... It's... kinda cold..." She said softly as she hesitantly put the glass cup back onto the silver tray. "Oh my Glob!" A distraught and shocked expression crossed the Butler's face as he immediately grabbed the glass teapot and rushed out of the Bedchambers. "Wait! You don't really have to..." The Princess quickly cried out, but it was of no use as the Butler was already long gone. "How could I have been so careless? How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so ignorant?" The Peppermint Butler kept cursing his stupidity as he quickly make his way back towards the Royal Kitchen to make another pot of hot tea for the Princess...

**The End**

* * *

_**Ending Song - Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Sons**_


End file.
